


Verzeih mir?

by the boy who died (viv_heart)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, HP: EWE
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_heart/pseuds/the%20boy%20who%20died
Summary: 3 Jahre sind vergangen seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben und Vieles hat sich verändert. Sie selbst wohl am Meisten.Dramione, EWEGeschrieben für ShilohCraaShams Wettbewerb Kompliziert unkompliziert auf animexx





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe nach einer Ewigkeit mal wieder was auf Deutsch geschrieben was ein Wunder an sich ist (es fällt mir extrem schwer auf Deutsch zu schreiben)  
> An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an meine Beta Nantai, denn ohne sie wäre das hier voller Fehler und Englischer Grammatik  
> Ich würde mich über jede Art von Feedback (inklusive Concrit) sehr freuen.  
> EDIT: Ich habe noch einige Kommas hinzugefügt. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an LightofEvolution für die Hilfe.

„Malfoy. Malfoy!“ Hermine versuchte erneut, Dracos Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, doch er starrte nur weiterhin stumpf auf ihren Arm.

Hermine seufzte und schaute sich im Saal um, konnte Harry und Ron aber nicht finden, was definitiv kein gutes Zeichen war. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ron mal wieder zu viel getrunken und Harry musste ihn an die frische Luft bringen.

Hermine war nur froh, dass es nicht mehr ihre Aufgabe war, sich um Ron zu kümmern, wenn er es mal wieder übertrieben hatte, was leider sehr oft geschah. Nur konnte sie nicht wirklich deshalb wütend auf ihn sein, obwohl sie es tatsächlich versucht hatte, nachdem er sie betrogen hat. Der Krieg hat Spuren auf allen von ihnen hinterlassen und Rons Methode, um mit dem Trauma und den Verlust von Fred umzugehen, war nun mal purer Hedonismus. Obwohl es ihn seine Beziehung mit Hermine gekostet hatte, weigerte sich Ron, professionelle Hilfe zu suchen und machte weiter wie vorher - zur großen Freude der Klatschpresse und seiner Fangirls, welche jede Chance nutzten, um sich an ihn ranzuschmeißen und etwas von seinem Ruhm abzubekommen.

„Ich muss meine Freunde suchen. War schön dich wieder zu sehen,“ murmelte Hermine halbherzig und drehte sich von Draco weg, um zu gehen, dieser packte sie aber am Handgelenk, ohne seine Augen von dem in ihren Arm eingeritzten „Schlammblut“ abzuwenden. „Warte.“

Hermine blieb überrascht stehen und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Tut es noch weh? Blutet es manchmal?“ wollte Draco wissen und schaute ihr zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ins Gesicht.

„Warum fragst du?“

Draco schaute zurück auf ihren Arm, den er immer noch festhielt. „Es tut mir leid. Darum. Ich hätte etwas tun sollen. Ich hätte dir helfen müssen.“ Er sprach leise und Hermine glaubte, einen verzweifelten Unterton zu erkennen.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust, wobei sie ihren Ausschnitt betonte, aber Draco ignorierte es vollkommen. „Glaubst du ernsthaft, du hättest etwas tun können?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner teuren Anzughose, sein Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Es schien als ob, er sie nicht anschauen könnte, wobei Hermine nicht ganz klar war, ob ein schlechtes Gewissen, Scham, Angst vor Ablehnung, ein sehr gut durchgeführtes Schauspiel oder eine Mischung aus allem der Grund dafür war.

Sie seufzte erneut. „Du hast genug getan, als du Bellatrix unsere wahre Identität verschwiegen hast. Hättest du versucht mehr zu tun, hätte es sowohl uns als auch dich und deine Eltern das Leben gekostet.“

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht. „Das kannst du nicht wissen.“  
„Malfoy, schau mich an!“ fuhr ihn Hermine an und Draco hob sofort seinen Kopf. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und Hermine verwarf die Idee mit dem Schauspiel – niemand war so gut. Wie es schien, war es Dracos Ernst und sie wusste echt nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte, also blieb sie bei ihrem ursprünglichen Plan.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es dir gerade geht, aber ich habe echt keine Lust, die ganze Gala damit zu verbringen, mir anzuschauen, wie du in Selbstmitleid versinkst! Da macht es sogar mehr Spaß, Ron seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, wenn er sich mal wieder übergeben muss!“

„Tut mir leid-,“ versuchte Draco sich zu entschuldigen, aber Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Es reicht. Entweder du hörst sofort auf, dich selbst zu bemitleiden, oder ich verschwinde auf der Stelle!“

Draco atmete einmal tief durch und stellte sich gerade hin. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirkte er wie die Person, mit der Hermione jahrelang in die Schule gegangen war, und sie spürte wie sie sich entspannte. Ein selbstbewusster Malfoy war etwas, womit sie, im Gegensatz zu einem verletzlichen Draco, der sich ihr auslieferte, umgehen konnte.

„Besser,“ sie nickte zustimmend und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Nicht nur für Bellatrix, sondern für alles, was ich dir je angetan habe,“ Draco fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Er hatte sie seit dem Krieg etwas länger wachsen lassen und schien auf Haargel verzichtet zu haben, was ihn irgendwie jünger aber auch älter erscheinen ließ.

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

„Wirklich?“ fragte Draco hoffnungsvoll und er lächelte breit als Hermine nickte. „Danke. Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdiene. Danke.“

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, aber insgeheim war sie froh, dass er sich gleich wieder unmöglich benahm, denn das Lächeln hatte sie unvorbereitet erwischt. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn vorher jemals wirklich lächeln gesehen zu haben, und musste feststellen, dass es seine ganze Ausstrahlung veränderte und ihn viel jünger und sympathischer wirken ließ. „Übertreib es mal nicht mit der Dankbarkeit.“  
„Das war mein Ernst. Ich weiß, dass ich deine Vergebung nicht verdiene, Granger.“

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert, Malfoy?“ fragte Hermine leise. Das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und sie vermisste es sofort. Er hatte ihr einen Schimmer von einer Person gezeigt, die so anders war, als er jemals gewesen ist, und Hermine fragte sich, ob es ein Draco war, der im Begriff war zu entstehen. „Wer bist du?“  
„Der Krieg ist mit mir passiert,“ Draco antwortete genauso leise. „Und wer ich bin? Warum willst du es wissen?“  
„Weil das, was ich von dir heute gesehen habe, auf so vielen Ebenen falsch ist!“ Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare und ignorierte dabei, dass sie ihre Frisur komplett zerstörte. „Du wechselst zwischen einem verletzlichen Jungen, einer seelenlosen Hülle und einem Engel im Sekundentakt! Ich weiß nicht, wer vor mir steht und das hat nicht mal was damit zu tun, dass du deine dämliche Arroganz verloren hast!“

„Was ist daran falsch um Verzeihung zu bitten?“ Draco verschränkte seine Arme und starrte sie wütend an.

„Nichts. Und darum geht es nicht!“  
„Worum dann?!“  
„Darum, dass du meinen Arm angestarrt hast, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast und auf nichts reagiert hast! Dass du dich bewusst kleiner gemacht hast, als du mich um Verzeihung gebeten hast. Dass du aussahst, als ob du jeden Moment losheulen würdest!“ zischte Hermine wütend.

„War alles gespielt.“ Draco zuckte mit seinen Schultern und drehte sich um um zu gehen, aber Hermine fasste ihn am Arm. „Ein Teil meiner Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft ist es, von Leuten, die ich verletzt habe, Verzeihung zu erbitten. Du hast mir verziehen und somit sind wir hier fertig.“

„So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon!“ sie drehte ihn zu sich und fuhr fort. „Du bist nicht ein so guter Schauspieler, dass du so etwas überzeugend herüberbringen könntest. Also was zum Teufel ist los, Malfoy? Warum hast du dich entschuldigt?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an!“

„Oh doch! Es geht mich wohl was an! Schließlich hast du mich heute angesprochen! Du hast mit niemanden außer mir gesprochen! Die Blondine im roten Kleid hast du trotz ihres Ausschnittes und ihrer eindeutigen Avancen komplett ignoriert und hast darauf gewartet, dass ich alleine bin um mich anzusprechen. Wieso?“

„Wieso bist du so nett zu mir?“ Draco fasste sie an den Armen, nicht fest, als ob er Angst hätte sie zu zerbrechen, wenn er zu fest zupacken würde, aber trotzdem fest genug, damit sie nicht plötzlich wegrennen konnte, und starrte ihr in die Augen. „Wie kannst du mich immer noch wie einen Menschen behandeln nach all dem, was ich getan habe? Woher nimmst du diese Kraft? Wie kannst du nur so gut sein?“

„Ich bin doch nicht gut,“ flüsterte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Und du bist nicht böse, Draco. Die Welt ist nicht schwarz-weiß und wir wissen beide, dass du dazu gezwungen wurdest, dich auf Voldemorts Seite zu stellen. Ich habe dir schon vor langer Zeit verziehen und es ist an der Zeit, dass du dir selbst verzeihst.“

„Ich wurde nicht zu allem gezwungen! Mein Benehmen in der Schule habe ich selbst zu verantworten! Das kannst du nicht abstreiten!“

Hermine runzelte ihre Stirn. „Was genau willst du jetzt von mir hören, Malfoy? Dass ich für alle Zeiten auf dich wütend sein werde? Dass ich dir niemals verzeihen werde? Dass du ein kolossales Arschloch warst und bist? Das alles wirst du aber nicht von mir hören! Denn ich kann nicht sagen, ob du ein kolossales Arschloch bist oder nicht! Wir haben uns drei Jahre lang nicht gesehen und ich kenne dich genauso wenig wie du mich kennst! Ich hasse dich nicht und ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, weil ich einfach darauf keinen Bock mehr habe! Wir haben alle gelitten und wir haben alle viel verloren. Du genauso wie ich. Es bringt absolut nichts daran festzuhalten, denn es bringt uns die Toten nicht zurück. Die Entscheidung, dir zu verzeihen, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass ich gut bin oder so, sondern sehr viel damit zu tun, dass ich egoistisch bin. Denn wäre ich es nicht, müsste ich dich allein aus der Verpflichtung gegenüber all denen, die wir verloren haben, hassen.“

Draco starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, und wusste offensichtlich nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Würdest du mich bitte jetzt loslassen? Ich renne auch nicht weg, aber die Leute schauen schon und ich bin mir sicher, dass du negative Schlagzeilen nicht gebrauchen kannst,“ Hermine grinste ihn an, er ließ sie los und fing an zu lachen.

„Alles gut bei dir?“ fragte sie, sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ja, klar. Alles Bestens.“ Draco lächelte sie an und Hermine musste erneut über diese neue, unbekannte Person staunen. Seit wann war Malfoy so verdammt attraktiv? „Du bist einfach nur unglaublich,“ fügte er hinzu und Hermine errötete.

„Kein Grund, gleich rot zu werden,“ sagte er, und das überhebliche Grinsen, welches Hermine so gut aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Verrätst du mir nun, warum genau du mich angesprochen hast?“ fragte sie und wischte sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wenn du mir sagst, wie es deinem Arm geht.“ Dracos Gesichtsausdruck war ernst – er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen.

Es war zu süß. Hermine hielt inne. Hatte sie eben wirklich die Worte „süß“ und „Draco Malfoy“ in Zusammenhang gebracht? Draco Malfoy war nicht süß! Daran änderten die längeren Haare, sein bezauberndes Lächeln, und der maßgeschneiderte Anzug rein gar nichts! Wenn, dann war er heiß! Hermine hatte kein Problem , wenn jemand heiß war, denn sie hatte Augen und es war das Normalste auf der Welt, solche Gedanken zu haben. Außerdem hatte es im Gegensatz zu süß rein gar nichts mit dem Charakter und den persönlichen Empfindungen bezogen auf die Person zu tun und war somit sicher.

„Nun? Überlegst du, ob du mich anlügen solltest, damit ich mich besser fühle, oder doch die Wahrheit sagst? Oder musst du dich erst mal in deinen Arm einfühlen?“ Draco fragte mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, und Hermine merkte, dass sie vergessen hatte, zu antworten.

„Es blutet nicht und es tut nur weh, wenn ich Panikattacken oder Albträume habe,“ sagte sie gelassen, starrte ihm dabei aber direkt in die Augen.

„Ich verstehe.“ Draco schaute erneut zu Boden, und Hermine überkam ein plötzliches Verlangen ihn zu schütteln oder zu schlagen, nur, um seinen Gemütszustand irgendwie zu verändern. Hermine ignorierte diese Impulse und nahm anstelle davon seine Hand in ihre. Draco schaute überrascht auf.

„Es werden aber mit der Zeit immer weniger. Eines Tages werde ich keine mehr haben und der Arm wird nie wieder wehtun. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt,“ Hermine lächelte erneut.

„Danke,“ sagte Draco und hob ihre Hand zu seinem Mund, hielt aber kurz inne, und schaute Hermine an, auf ihre Erlaubnis wartend, bevor er ihren Handrücken küsste, nachdem sie genickt hatte.

„Willst du mir vielleicht endlich verraten, warum du mich heute angesprochen hast?“ Hermine neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Tanz mit mir,“ sagte Draco und lächelte sie erneut an.

„Beantworte zuerst meine Frage.“ Hermine verschränkte ihre Arme.

Draco seufzte. „Du gibst echt nie auf, oder? Aber das sollte mich nicht überraschen.“ Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Na gut. Ich will ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass ich eine Vielzahl an Fehlern gemacht habe. Mein Ziel heute war es, einige davon zu korrigieren. Mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, war der erste Schritt und ich weiß, dass wir uns drei Jahre lang nicht gesehen haben, und du mich nie mochtest, aber ,Hermine, würdest du mit mir essen gehen?“

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenen Mund an.

„Ach, vergiss es,“ sagte Draco und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich überhaupt gefragt habe.“  
„Warte.“ Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und er schaute sie fragend an.

„Es tut mir leid, die Frage kam sehr unerwartet.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber ja, ich würde mit dir essen gehen.“


End file.
